


Sebastian x Chloe fic

by orphan_account



Category: Original Work
Genre: Crack, F/M, donald trump is gay, dont read it sucks, idk what the actual fuck this is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-07
Updated: 2016-09-07
Packaged: 2018-08-13 13:53:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7979071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>DONT HATE ME</p></blockquote>





	Sebastian x Chloe fic

When Sebastian awoke on the morning of March 2nd 2016, he felt a strange pain in his stomach. Was it the green eggs and ham that he'd eaten the night before?

"Chloe, my stomach hurts, MAAAN!", Sebastian said with a cackle.

"Shit!", replied Chloe.

"I think I need to go to the gynecologist. FAST!", Sebastian screamed.

"Fuck no! Don't do that shit!", a voice beckoned from the bathroom.

Sebastian and Chloe both gasped and looked at each other. Who said that shit? Was it their dog Keaton?

"Who r u m8?? LOL!" Chloe cried out with a smirk ;).

And then it appeared; the man that Sebastian and Chloe had both thought that they would never see again. Donald J Trump.

"Hory shet m8! He looks like a hamster. I think I'm having post traumatic stress! HAHA ^~^", Chloe sobbed.

"Please try to relax guys. I need you to maintain your composure. You see, I'm not doing so well in the British market, and I really need two strong young pups like yourselves to help my campaign!"

"I don't think I'm interested man! You've said some pretty nasty things about many people, and frankly, Chloe and I are just not having it!", Sebastian defended with a menacing dimply grin.

"That's all fine and dandy", said Trump. "But wait until you see what's under my pants ;)".

Sebastian and Chloe both braced for the sight of a hamster. At this moment, Chloe recalled the self defense training that she had taken after previous events involving a hat. If Donald Trump was the real deal, then every bit of Chloe's training would be essential for this fight.

"FUK U!", muttered Dan, with a sexy wink.

"Shit, you're right", screamed Ronald Gump.

"Eat a shit!" Chloe then proceeded to rip off Donald Trumps sexy kilt from Bed Bath & Beyond and pounded her fist into the right side of his pelvis. This shattered the pelvis.

"Ow, what the fuck. My fucking pelvis LMAO!"

"That's what you get when you let your heart win, WOOOAAAAOHHHAOAOAAOAHHHHHH!!!!" Sebastian replied, before giving a high five to Chloe.

"One day, you will all understand. One day, you will realize that not only are my memes dank, but my kush is even danker!"

Mr Trump swiftly pulled out a sniper with stopping power and FMJ, and proceeded to 360 quickscope both Sebastian and Chloe. Unfortunately for Donald, Sebastian had recently eaten rock hard green eggs, which caused the bullets to ricochet off of his belly, and back at the other side of the politician's pelvis, which had yet to be shattered, but now it was (wOW!).

"Look's like team pelvis is blasting off again!" Donald said with a laugh (LMAO!).

"Gotta blast! XD" Said Sebastian and Chloe.

**Author's Note:**

> DONT HATE ME


End file.
